The main advantages of fluorescent lamps are that they emit highly intense light and save electrical power, in comparison with incandescent bulbs.
However, conventionally, in order to activate a fluorescent lamp, a starter has been needed. And when the starter is out of order, one can never light the fluorescent lamp without first changing the out-of-order starter.
In conventional fluorescent lamp lighting circuits, since the frequency of the alternating current is quite low, noticeable flickers exist when the lamp fluoresces periodically in response to the frequency of alternating current. This causes a stroboscopic effect which could be harmful to the user's eyesight.
In addition, due to the necessity and use of the starter in conventional flourescent lamps, when switched on, the lamp does not fluoresce immediately until a lamp current is built up in the fluorescent lamp.